


Last Chance

by kimlipsgf



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Both of them are dense asf, F/F, Happy Ending, Light Angst, almost enemies to lovers, band au, side yveseul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimlipsgf/pseuds/kimlipsgf
Summary: Jinsol and Jungeun used to be considered rivals in high school, both struggling to get the best grades and be good representatives for their corresponding classes.Years later they meet again in a party but with different paths and interests.Jungeun is in her final year of photography and working in a studio.Jinsol leaves college and works in a music store.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 38





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of all, I'm sorry, I suck at making summaries.  
> Second, English is not my first language so there are likely to be numerous errors in the course of reading.  
> The story has a playlist. YAY! Here's the link (https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6DY9FPfwj9mSyPLyd0nt4F).  
> Ok, I believe that this is it, in advance, thank you very much for reading, I hope you like it, leave comments.

As expected by everyone, the main campus fraternity is the host for the most anticipated party for the end of the semester.

This time Jungeun failed to escape the enthusiastic duo Yeojin and Yerim at lunch time on the way to the university.

"Come on, please! It's your last year and we want you to go with us" Yeojin looks at Jungeun with puppy eyes.

"Please, Jungie" Yerim follow her friend steps. "It's tomorrow night and you still haven't given us an answer, come on, even Jiwoo has already confirmed".

"I know, I'm impressed that she didn't come with you to pressure me about this party" Jungeun replies.

"We have some changes in the store and as suggestions were made by her, she is all day looking for better ways to pack the toys and attract more customers... WAIT, don’t try to change the topic" Yerim says.

"Okay! I'll go, I don't know if I can stand to spend another day with you two in my head talking about this party" after finishing the sentence Yeojin and Yerim make a highfive and finally celebrate Jungeun's redemption.

=

On the other side of the city a similar situation happens, Haseul and Sooyoung who try to drag Jinsol to the fraternity party, claiming that they are the last chance for them to go to a university party.

"We're just asking this time, let's go!" Sooyoung says as she grabs a beer for her and Haseul from Jinsol's fridge.

"After that, there won't be any more, think about it, Sol" Haseul tries to persuade her friend "That's it and your chance to get a college student is over, have you ever wondered if this time you know the right one" she arches her eyebrows.

"She has a point" says Sooyoung handing the bottle over to her girlfriend.

"You want me to go so you can stay here when it's over isn't it" Jinsol looks at the two.

"Actually, you know we're going one way or another" Sooyoung says "It's our last party, we want to have fun and be in bed in less than 20 minutes" she gets up to sit next to her friend on the couch "and you know what is 20 minutes from the university? your home and your guest room "she ends with a flirtatious smile and gets a slap from Jinsol.

Haseul laughs at the attitude of the two while Sooyoung gets up beside her friend "We are calling you because we want to share this moment, as in the past, the three of us together" and with that she takes Jinsol's sensitive side "You deprived us of this when you left uni, at least this time come with us".

"You know, you are the one I dislike the most when you start talk" she looks at her short-haired friend "but surprisingly you're right again, I'll go with you".

After that the couple of friends hug the blonde and toast their bottles in celebration.

=

"Okay, we're here," Jungeun says as she parks her car on a street near the party location.

"Wow, you can even hear the music here" Jiwoo says getting out of the vehicle.

They hear Britney Spears' memorable 'Toxic' beat, which they loved singing and performing in high school.

"Do you remember that, Jungie?" Jiwoo approaches "it looks like we went back in time at some high school party" The two turn around when they recognize certain other two voices that were in the back seat singing excerpts from the song, they just watch in silence.

"too high, can't come down-" Yerim singing while Yeojin claps "losin 'my head, spinnin' 'round and' round" this time is Yeojin who sings back "do you feel me now? " they end up together looking at Jiwoo and Jungeun who face the two laughing.

"Okay, you two, we are going to come in and do whatever you do there are only two rules" Jungeun looks at them seriously and Jiwoo continues "first and most importantly, don't die. Second, don't form another life inside you, you know what I mean".

"Don't laugh, with these two rules we arrived alive and without headaches until our last semester" Jungeun adds "another friendly advice, it's your first party, so please don't overdo it with drinks, tomorrow always comes and what comes together is not pleasant".

Upon entering the party, the eyes of three of them shine as if it were the first time in a place full of people with loud music. Jungeun wonders how she managed to find three extremely excited people in her life.

Jiwoo was the first, they met at a business dinner with their parents when they were younger, as soon as these dinners started to become friendly, they ended up creating bonds, those that only increased while studying together in elementary school, after high school and they continued together until college. Jungeun didn't know what brought her to Jiwoo as a magnet but neither was able to stay away from the other for a long time for more than a week.

Then Yeojin arrived. She would just be an intern at the studio where Jungeun works. After the youngest heard that they were studying at the same university, she started trying to get close to her and Jungeun did not refuse, besides working very well and always willing to help, Yeojin was a lovely girl who despite being young, always had good advice and some gift to improve the mood of whoever came to her.

And then came Yerim, Yeojin's best friend and Jiwoo's coworker in a toy store, the two remembered her story with Jiwoo a lot and thought the resemblance was incredible. At first they were only on college lunch breaks and Jungeun does not remember when she developed an almost maternal bond with the girl, making Jiwoo and Yeojin frown with jealousy several times.

= 

"Come on, Soo" Jinsol yells "it's getting late".

Everything is already set to go, with only Haseul missing, who would change at her house when she arrived from work and being ready she would find the two of them in Jinsol's apartment, for the trio to be complete. To wait for time to pass, Jinsol increases the sound while Sooyoung finishes getting ready, the one that on the first ring recognizes the song and appears in the room.

"I'm bringing sexy back" she appears as if she were in one of her studio performance performances.

Both end up getting lost singing the song and when they least expect it a smaller figure approaches them during the chorus with a bag of drinks to drink before leaving.

The three dances to the end of the song and prepare to leave.

They walk to the place since Jinsoul lived nearby while talking about nonsense from their high school days.

"Do you know what I miss a lot?" Sooyoung says and looks at the two "our band".

"Wow, now you looked far" Haseul laughs "Me too, everything seemed so much easier".

"Yes" Jinsol agrees "Now we're here, me at a music store, Soo at a dance company and you at a corporation, we're almost a trio of boring adults" she lets out a laugh "At least Soo and I still have an interesting job, you are getting closer to becoming Mr. Incredible."

"You can't even imagine" Sooyoung agrees and in response Haseul drops her hand in disapproval "It's a joke, baby, don't worry".

"The worst of all is that I like what I do" Haseul responds laughing "so as long as I do, I accept to be the Mr. Incredible of this trio".

-

After about two hours at the party, the trio danced, sang and faithfully enjoyed their last college party.

After fetching another drink, Sooyoung reappears as if she just had the greatest idea in the world.

"Girls, I need your attention now!" they look at her scared "What if one of these days we try to make a comeback, even if as a hobby" Sooyoung says "Seriously, think! Our lives will no longer be hectic on account of college, it wouldn't hurt to try".

"It would be so cool" Haseul says excited "But how would we find a drummer and guitarist? During high school it was easy, but I don't know now".

"You two are drunk, aren't you?" Jinsol answers.

"That's beside the point, we'll talk about it tomorrow and find a way" Sooyoung says.

After finishing speaking Sooyoung knows the melody that is playing and her eyes shine, the song is 'Do You Love Someone' by Grouplove, nobody yet knows how to explain how she discovered with this song that she was in love with Haseul, but that's what happened.

"Excuse me, Sol" Sooyoung says as she takes Haseul's hand "But I need to dance with my love".

Jinsol laughs at the two and sees them go to the middle of everyone dancing hand in hand.

She does not remember the exact moment when she was used as a friendly shoulder for Haseul and Sooyoung at different times. One day they kissed in a silly game in a school party and it was like a shock, both discovered something that was there that everyone could see, except themselves.

It was a relief when Sooyoung finally took the courage to confess, in her own way, but it worked. She sang 'Broken' from Lonelytheband. Jinsol still wonders how Haseul managed to get the message, but she was happy that in the end everything worked out.

While she watches the two of them having fun, her vision focuses on a girl in the background, she can't recognize the person but would be wrong if she said she didn't think the girl was beautiful. She wonders if she had the courage to cross the room and ask the brunette's name but something about her always keeps her from doing things like that.

"Come on, Jinsol. You're beautiful, your blond hair highlights you" she pauses and lowers her voice "never tell Haseul that, but you’re hot" and then goes back to the normal tone of voice "you need to stop thinking that you will be refuse. Have an attitude, one day you will find a girl like you, and if you do not take any action, you’ll never have a happy night, think about it".

Jinsoul remembers the day Sooyoung said this after spending the entire next day regretting not being able to speak to a girl at a party.

"You know what, I'm going to talk to her" she says to herself and goes to the kitchen counter to get two shots to give courage.

-

She leaves the kitchen and goes right into the girl.

"Hi, are you with anyone?" Jinsoul asks as she tries not to show nervousness.

Jungeun looks at her as if asking if the blonde was talking to her and Jinsol nods in confirmation.

"I'm actually with some friends" she looks around "but they just disappeared and I have no idea where they are"

"I saw you from a distance and I was wondering if you want to drink something with me" She says with her hand on the back of her neck and looking at the floor.

Jungeun looks like she's thinking about the girl's proposal.

"Look, you can say no" the tallest one says "I'm sorry if I said something wrong" and turns to go after the other two friends until she feels a tug on her arm.

"No! You got it wrong" Jungeun explains "I was just worried about how to warn my friends, but you know what, I'm going with you"

They enter the kitchen and look at the counter full of bottles with different drink options.

"What will you want?" Jinsol asks "I think I've taken more than I should have since the time I arrived, I'll just keep this beer" and takes a bottle from the bottom of the freezer

"I think I will want the same, later I will be driving so I can't overdo too much" she says as Jinsol extends the bottle that was in her hand to her "before you arrived, I had a horrible drink in hand" she frowns at the memory.

"Why?" Jinsol asks confused

"A stupid challenge that we always do, we mix a little of vodka with juice and at least two more drinks that are on the table" Jungeun says "mine was tequila and gin, great separate options, together not so much. But how they disappeared, I can say that I drank and exchanged this beer later, and you will be my witness "

"Look, I just met you and you're already asking me to lie to your friends" she says and Jungeun laughs "but it's okay, I know how it is, I'm also with two friends today, I know how these challenges work" and both laugh

"Do you want to go outside?" Jinsol asks and receives an answering murmur.

They cross the sea full of students, from freshmans to seniors, while laughing at random conversations they hear passing between people in search of a more peaceful place.

"So, Miss 'want to have a drink with me?', What's your name?" Jungeun asks as she sits on a ladder at the exit of the hall.

"Jinsol" she extends her free hand for a squeeze "And yours?"

"Jungeun" the other responds shaking Jinsol's hand.

"So Jungeun, what are you doing at this party besides losing your friends?" she asks while smiling.

"The plan was to enjoy the party together as it was my last year, but as you can see it didn't go so well" she pauses drinking some of her beer "But I know that one hour they will appear desperate thinking that I left them and went with the car home. What about you?".

"I already studied here but ended up canceling my enrollment, today I came to accompany my lovely couple of friends at their last college party, like you apparently".

"Really? Who are they? I may know them, two of my acquisitions during college were two social butterflies that tell me about everything and everyone".

Jinsol laughs and replies "Haseul and Sooyoung, bussiness and dance majors".

"You can only be kidding" Jungeun puts a hand on her head and starts laughing.

"What?" Jinsol looks at her confused "Do you know them?".

"Yes, I know them. I can't believe you're Jung Jinsoul" the brunette replies and it's as if a light goes on in Jinsol's head.

"Can't it be, Kim Jungeun?" she opens her eyes with the question.

"Yes" she looks differently at Jinsol this time "you're different from high school".

"I can say the same. How I didn't realize it was you" she says.

"So, you're saying that you're regretful of coming to me during the party?" Jungeun asks.

"Kinda" Jinsoul replies "Just kidding, I just didn't expect the first person I would dare to approach would be my high school rival".

"You know, we were just kids" Says Jungeun "Today I realize that, but I think our competition was what most made my school years interesting".

"Funny you think that, I could have relaxed a lot more if wasn't you" she laughs "but that's okay, after all it wasn't a bad thing, even if I don't do anything today, I have enough grades and acquisitions to go to university in one snap of fingers".

"All these years and you still haven't lost the best pose in the world, have you?" Jungeun asks.

"Life is better this way, Jungeun. But a lot of this pose I got because of our fights, gave me confidence during these days" she explains.

"I see, it worked for me too."

They spent about an hour or two talking about anything, former classmates and how they were doing and stuff, until they heard a familiar voice in the background call Jungeun's name.

"Jungie, finally!" The voice is from Jiwoo "I was super worried about looking all over campus, did it cost to answer your cell phone?" until she notices the presence of someone else next to her friend "I'm sorry, I didn't see y- Jinsol?" she looks amazed at the familiar face.

"Hey, Jiwoo. It's been years" Jinsol replies.

"Yeah, what are you two doing together?" She asks.

"We met and stopped to talk, while you disappeared" Jungeun says "But I imagine what you want with me now, let's go look for the two kids and go home. Jinsol, it was a pleasure to see you, I hope it happens again, bye".

"Same, bye." she says goodbye to Jungeun and Jiwoo and sits a few more minutes before going to look for Sooyoung and Haseul.

-

"Before you ask me, nothing happened, we just met by chance and started talking" Jungeun says before Jiwoo starts to say something.

"I didn't say anything, but that's okay, I won't talk about it anymore" she replies crossing her arm with her friend "for now".

-

"Are you telling me you met Kim Jungeun from high school? Your archenemy for all those years" Sooyoung asks as they are on their way to a restaurant for lunch in the other day.

"Yes, shocking isn't it?" Jinsoul replies "I can't believe that the only time I decided to hear you about taking the initiative with a girl, ended being with her".

"Yeah, fate plays us a thousand pranks" Haseul begins "Sometimes all that fight between you was a way of trying to get each other's attention" she jokes and Sooyoung laughs in agreement.

"You guys are so funny" Jinsoul replies with discontent.

"Come on, Sol. You were a bummer at school, it was the impression that passed on to everyone. But if it wasn't, ok" Sooyoung says provoking her friend.

"Stop it, you two, let's go in and eat in peace" Haseul says, opening the restaurant door.

=

"Okay, we can try to get back, but what would it be like?" Jinsol sits on the couch after Sooyoung has spent minutes talking nonstop in her head.

"We can do some auditions and ask some acquaintances about someone good with drums and guitar" The red-haired one replies. "It won't be that hard, we just want to have fun before we become boring adults for good".

"Doesn't your sister's girlfriend play guitar? I saw her playing once, joking, but she looked good" Haseul says.

"Heejin? How I never thought of her" Jinsol remembers seeing her playing several times while having fun with her sister "Later I can stop by my parents house and talk to Chaewon".

"If she accepts, we will only need a drummer and VICES will be back!" Sooyoung says excitedly.

"I can talk to Yeojin, she knows a lot of people on the university campus" Haseul says.

"And who is Yeojin?" Sooyoung says with raised eyebrow.

"She is my youngest cousin, she recently came to study at the university here, nothing to worry about, dear" she replies giving a kiss on Sooyoung's face "she is almost a megaphone in the shape of a human being, so it won't be difficult, I will go to her apartment as soon as she leaves her internship and I ask her for the favor. So, I take advantage and see how she is doing living alone in a big city".

-

Weeks passed and that was how the band VICES was finally able to breathe once again. Heejin said that she would love to be part of a band of her sister-in-law and was happy to see family ties getting closer and closer. And soon as Haseul told her what she needed, at the same time Yeojin knew the right person for the role, Hyejoo, girlfriend of her best friend and roommate, Yerim.

Upon arriving at Sooyoung's garage to work out details and meet the other girls, both performed as auditions even though there was no need. They searched their playlists for any music they liked in common, surprisingly it was not difficult, their musical tastes were very similar so they decided to play one they loved. They played a song with the perfect drum and guitar base, the choice was 'I Don't Love You' by My Chemical Romance, and as the instrument excellence was not enough, the two youngest had an incredible voice.

The older three explained that the intention of the band's resurgence was due to the longing for school days and that it would be a hobby, nothing that would interfere with their common lives, especially now the two new members who were still studying.

Hyejoo was a student of technology and computer engineering while Heejin studied music, both in their second year.

Hours passed and they went down to play some songs to have fun and celebrate the new cycle of the band. They played from Linkin Park's Numb to current songs like The Weeknd's Blinding Lights and other totally opposite genres.

The formation between them was maintained as in the original. Jinsol main vocalist and guitarist. Sooyoung was responsible for the bass. Haseul main instrument was the keyboard, but it was always possible to expect the girl to play something totally new. What made them happy was that even though the main voice being Jinsol, they all could have their space when comfortable to sing and they believed that this was their differential.

-

They had been together for about two months now and Sooyoung freaked out in the band's group chat.

"Guys, I have some incredible news" she typed "I got a presentation for us in a bar in the center of the city. Finally we can win something with our sound".

"This is so cool, Soo!! I can't wait" Heejin replies and Hyejoo replies something similar at the same time.

"I'm on my way home, so I call you and we make a group video call to inform you about the details" Sooyoung replies leaving the dance studio, she gets in her car she increases the music that played on the radio as long as she could handle when he recognizes the melody playing, it's 'Truth Hurts' by Lizzo.

"I just took a DNA test, turns out I'm 100% that bitch" she sings like it's the best time of her day for weeks "Bling bling, then I solve 'em, that's the goddess in me" and so she goes on her way home.

=

“Please, Jungie! Come with me and Yerim to see my cousin and her girlfriend play! I promise will be fun, you can’t deny, soon our classes will start again and knows god when we will be able to hang out again with you again, pl-“ Yeojin talks nonstop while they were on their break at a restaurant near work.

“Ok! I’ll go, but-”, Yeojin looks to her with puppie eyes knowing it will cost her something “I’ll let you know when I need something”, she pauses looking the younger right in the eyes “and you won’t be able to refuse”, Jungeun says with a smile on her face seeing Yeojin's eyes widen, scared and a little curious.  
“She will do nothing with you, kid. She just trying to pretend she’s cool, two or three drinks she will forget about it” Jiwoo looks to the two of them laughing and hugging Yeojin.

"You are not going?" Jungeun asks looking at Jiwoo.

"Not this time, I still need to finish some paperwork on the work on some exports" she replies "Happy is Yerim who gets rid of all this during working hours, I don't know how she does it".

-

They decide to meet at the bar around 8pm as the show would start at 10pm and Yeojin wanted her cousin to meet her friend from work.

The place was not so far from Jungeun's house so she decides to walk since it was a pleasant weather in the city.

Arriving at the meeting place Jungeun recognizes the song that is playing, it is 'Mother Tongue' by White Lies, more comfortable with the place she starts humming the song while looking for Yerim or Yeojin, finding both seconds later sitting at a table not so close to the stage but not too far. Jungeun notices two other girls with her friends and imagines that one must be Yeojin's cousin and some friend of the band since she had a few wires and a microphone in her hand.

Jungeun approaches the table and is greeted by four beautiful smiles. Yeojin runs over to hug her and introduce her to the two girls at the table.

"Jungie, this is my cousin, Haseul" Jungeun realizes that this must be some joke from the universe "and this is Sooyoung, the most unbearable girlfriend that Haseul could find" with the description everyone at the table laughs, except Sooyoung, who looks at Yeojin with a serious face, who seconds later is destroyed by a hug from the smallest.

"These two are like a dog and cat, I don't know how I can take it when they are together in the same room" Haseul says as she laughs at the two lost in their provocations. "Jungeun, long time no see. I can't believe you off all people, are Yeojin's work friend".

"If you're surprised, imagine me" Jungeun replies "Good to see you two again, it's been years".

"Do you already know each other?" Yeojin asks and she and Yerim look confused.

"We studied together at school, good times" Haseul responds to her cousin.

"It is good to have someone who has seen our success at school honoring us again on our return" Sooyoung says.

"Wait, so you are the band that Yeojin commented" Jungeun looks at the two who in the same second confirm "So we will be seeing VICES again… this is cool, you were good. Still the same formation?".

"Fortunately, not" Sooyoung replies "New drummer and new guitarist, otherwise, we are the same".

"So Jinsol is still the vocalist?" Jungeun asks.

"Yes, we hope that there has not been any kind of resentment between you two" Haseul who speaks this time and the three girls at the table laugh.

"Everything is fine with me, no past problems," she replies.

-

Time passes and each of the four girls has already had at least one drink. Haseul and Sooyoung realize that their other three band partners have already arrived at the bar and get up from the table to helping them with the rest of the instruments on stage.

While the two girls at the table ask for the next round, Jungeun gets up to go to the bathroom. 

The moment she stops to open the door and come out, someone appears abruptly opening it up, looking like she is in a hurry to do something. With the shock of seeing that someone was behind the door, the blonde girl ends up dropping some of the liquid from her bottle on Jungeun's shoes. At first Jungeun is furious because she had recently bought it and it was the second time, she used them, but when she saw the girl's concern to see if she was well and apologized deeply for the accident and who was, she calmed down and realized it was unintentional.

"Jungeun, what are you doing here?" Jinsol asks.

"Funny story, remember the social butterflies I told you about?" Jinsol nods "Yeojin, Haseul's cousin and Yerin, the drummer's girlfriend".

"No way" they both laugh "Maybe they're trying to tell us something" Jinsol replies.

Quickly, the tallest one asks her not to leave the bathroom, surprised Jungeun stays and see what she gonna do. She leaves her bottle on the sink while she takes pieces of paper and bends down to clean Jungeun's shoes and once again apologizing for what happened.

Frightened by act, Jungeun takes the girl's arms laughing and saying that everything is fine, after all it was just beer and as soon as she got home, she would wash them and they would be like new.

"Is there at least something I can do to make me feel less guilty? They look like they just left the store" says the other looking at Jungeun.

"Really! you don't need that-" Jungeun replies but is interrupted by the biggest "Please" she says with puppy eyes as she takes Jungeun's hand.

"Ok, can you buy me a bottle of what you are drinking when i finish what i already ordered and is at my table with my friends" she says

"Great! There's just one problem, I'll be on stage in a few minutes" she says with her head down "I’ll talk with the bartender and as soon as you finish your drink you can get it".

"I heard, when I arrived, I talked to Haseul and Sooyoung" Jungeun says "I'm glad they finally got along".

"You can't imagine how hard it was, I still don't understand how it happened" Jinsol laughs.

"But good that you guys returned, they looked happy, and so did you" she says.

"Thanks, that means a lot" Jinsol says embarrassedly with the compliment "I hope you like our sound, we do it for a hobby at the moment but we are very proud of our small group" so she looks at her watch and remembers the reason for being in a hurry, in 10 minutes the show would start "Look, I'm a little late for my appointment, so... " she looks at Jungeun raises an eyebrow waiting for what comes next" Do you mind waiting until the end of the show? so I can apologize in the right way, otherwise I leave your name with the bartender and you search with him”

"I’ll wait, we can do it like this" she walks away and takes the bottle that the tallest one had left aside "at the end of the show you look for me and we drink together, I’ll be with Yeojin and Yerim" when she is almost opening the door, she takes a sip from the bottle and turns to the other, who was standing watching the her walk away “Good luck!” she winks and leaves the blonde in the bathroom alone and now without her drink.

Jungeun was never one to start flirting, except once at a high school party while she was drunk, but that was no reason to be proud since minutes later, she was throwing in front of the girl while Jiwoo was running to hold her hair. But something about her made her take the courage to do that, she just didn't understand why being with Jinsol.

When Jungeun arrives at her table, Yerim asks why she was late and where she got a bottle of beer on the way to the bathroom. She laughs and says it's just a funny story that she would tell at another time.

Minutes later she hears some familiar voices on stage and it is the first time that she sees the band in their new lineup.

"Good night everyone! We are VICES, it is a great pleasure to play for you tonight. For the new ones, let me introduce the band, I’m Jinsol, vocalist and guitarist, Hyejoo in the drums, Haseul on keyboards, Heejin our lead guitarist and Sooyoung on bass” they bow to the audience an Jinsol continues “our first song of the night is called hoodie, I hope you like it!" she smiles at the audience ahead and looks at Haseul, who starts the beat.

"She’s beautiful, Yerim" Jungeun says "Congratulations" and the purple-haired girl nods and screams again at her girlfriend on stage.

The song begins and Jungeun is impressed, she didn't remember that Jinsol's voice was so good and powerful, it was something that rivalry for notes and rank positions could not deny.

She and Yerim look at Yeojin, who is almost standing in her chair singing the song as if it were her favorite, it probably should be, Jungeun thinks.

"I'm still rocking your hoodie, and chewing on the strings" the quintet begins to harmonize the whole part of the chorus, one voice sewing on the other as if it were the simplest thing in the world, impressing the duo who had never met them and everyone else at the bar.

The song ends and as expected everyone applauds the performance and one person or another whistles or screams in support, one of these people is a great acquaintance of Jungeun and Yerim’s ears. "THAT'S MY COUSIN! LET'S GO VICES", Yeojin yells and Yerim follows her making Jungeun smile at them.

And so the show goes on, they sing about 10 more songs in the meantime make room for requests from customers there and some friends.

One of them asks them to sing some old rock song and a bearded man at one of the tables at the bar asks for ‘Zombie’ by The Cranberries and gets a response from other people in the bar.

"This is really one of our favorites, it will be a pleasure," Jinsol says.

It didn't seem like the usual kind of sound they played but there was no default, they were all like a wildcard, they all apparently played more than one instrument judging by other ones in the stage, they all sang as a second voice or support depending on the intonation of the song, the complete package.

Sooyoung ends the song beautifully with her almost solo bass, with the help of the drummer and guitarist.

While Jinsol takes her water bottle, Jungeun notices Haseul leave the keyboards and pick up a trumpet for the last song and joins with Sooyoung. "Guys, I want to thank everyone who came today to see us play, this is immensely gratifying and I hope that the five of us have met the expectations of those who knew us today and those who already know us." she says as she adjusts the microphone so that the two can use it during the song "This will be our last one today, I hope to see you soon again someday, with you this is Letting You Go"

"Sometimes I wake up thinking about you" Sooyoung begins while looking at the guitarist who softly sets the pace. And they sing verse by verse individually.

"I know you won't break me to pieces" the drummer continues with the strong sound of her instrument.

"The only thing I control" and then it's Haseul's turn, who impresses with her sweet voice. “I've got this feeling I really should be leaving now”.

"But I can't believe I'm letting you go" passes to Heejin and Jinsol who alternate during the verse. "I can't believe I'm letting you go" they end up together.

In that time Haseul pulls out her trumpet and starts playing beautifully while the other four members look at each other happily and proudly at night, enjoying every second of the performance.

And once again the five voices come together as one melody to sing the chorus "The harder you hold, the higher you go, the further you fall, breaking your bones, it's time to let go" and they go on with the rest of the verse "the harder you try, to follow the light, the brighter it shines, burning your eyes, it's time to let go"

While they sing it is possible to feel the joy in their voices and how this moment was being special, both individually and for them as a group, contagious would be the exact word to use.

And they repeat "The harder you hold, the higher you go, the further you fall, breaking your bones, it's time to let go. The harder you try, to follow the light, the brighter it shines, burning your eyes, it's time to let go".

"But I can't believe I'm letting you go. Maybe there's no reason at all. For everything that you never did wrong. I can't believe I'm letting you go" and so the main vocalist ends the show. They all gather in front of the stage and are received with whistles and applauses.

-

When the band members finished packing their instruments in Hyejoo's van, they all went to meet Yeojin to finish the rest of the night and to be able to return each one to her home.

"So, what did you think?" Sooyoung asks looking at the three girls in front of her.

"Great as always, a pity that once again I felt you were kind of out of rhythm, Soo, that way they'll get you out of the band" Yeojin says teasing Sooyoung, who in response pinches below her rib.

"Let's ask the new audience, what did you think?" She says looking to Jungeun.

"Surprisingly good" Jungeun says and Yerim agrees.

“It was amazing” Yerim says.

Heejin and Hyejoo are finally introduced to Jungeun. While the others talk to each other, she misses a third person and starts to fiddle with her cell phone until the person she was thinking appears minutes later beside her with two bottles in her hand.

"I hope the offer is still standing" she says 

“Yes, I still accept the beer", Jinsol hands the bottle to Jungeun and the two toast.

The night passes and they all sit together and talk about nonsense, work, stories of the band and even high school ones.

When Haseul looks at the time she gets up calling Sooyoung and Yeojin saying that it is already late and that tomorrow they would have an appointment with Sooyoung's lively and noisy family. "Don't talk like you hate the Ha's, you and Soo's mom are almost best friends" says Jinsol making everyone around them laugh "besides you always take all their tricks, and I've only been into two meetings, I can't even imagine the previous ones" Yeojin complete and Sooyoung murmur in agreement.

"Okay, is this some kind of conspiracy against Jo Haseul?" she looks at the three "anyway, let's go" she looks at Yerim and Jungeun "Do you two have a way back home? Do you need a ride?"

"We are fine, I leave Jungeun at home as it is the way for mine" Yerim replies. That said, they say goodbye and leave.

The other two outside the group talk for about half an hour until they all decide to go home.

"It was nice to see you again, I hope you can show up at the next show", Jinsol says as they wait for the others to finish paying their bill "Today's was incredible, in all this time I've never seen so many people waiting for us, maybe you're our amulet of luck "she ends with a smile in the corner of her face.

"I don’t know" Jungeun responds with irony "I will stay informed with Yeojin, who knows-" before she finishes speaking, she overhears Yerim calling her to leave while she says goodbye to Hyejoo and the other two girls “maybe I really show up" she says as she approaches Jinsol and leaves a kiss on her cheek. “Bye”

Jinsol remains in front of the bar watching Jungeun walk away towards the car. Dispersed after what happened she is startled by the horn of Hyejoo's van and a laughter from her and Heejin who is already in the front seat.

"Did you see a green bird?" Hyejoo teases while Heejin makes bird sounds.

"Shut up you two, let's go, all I need now is a shower and roll over in my bed until the next day"

Heejin turns on the sound of the van, putting her favorite song of the moment for them to go home. As soon as the song starts, she whistles I Follow Rivers by Lykke Li, until she realizes that the three of them are singing together.

=

\- FLASHBACK -

Jungeun and Jinsol, despite being from different classes and years, always tried to seek the highest possible merits during high school.

Jinsol was excellent in mathematics and the exact subjects. Jungeun, on the other hand, was the best student in subjects like literature, history and others.

Nobody can say for sure when this competition started, probably neither of them should know, and with this competition they became more and more known in their school, as if it were necessary.

Everything changed when it came to extracurricular activities and clubs, Jungeun was on the volleyball team and surprisingly active also participating in the athletics team. Jinsol was in several clubs related to art, especially singing and music.

And that was how she met Haseul and Sooyoung.

Haseul was leader of the singing group. When she met her, Jinsol was struck by her voice and how silky smooth she was in her ears.

Sooyoung she met in the dance group. Sooyoung's talent has always been incredible, even nowadays when she goes to a performance by her friend, she is impressed by how easy every move seems to be to execute.

\- END - 

=

"Hey, can you give me a ride to the university after the rehearsal? I need to get some papers for the return of the semester" Hyejoo asks Jinsol who takes her guitar and adjusts her microphone.

"Okay, no problem" she replies "Will you want me to wait?" Jinsol asks.

"No, you can just leave me there, finishing there I will pick up Yerim at work, it's that way".

Since it is during the week and during Jinsol's break, only two rehearses.

They look for music that can fit their instruments well and choose 'Postpone' from Catfish and The Bottleman.

-

About an hour and a half of rehearsal takes place and Jinsol takes her motorcycle to take Hyejoo to college.

As soon as she leaves the girl at the entrance to the campus she hears her cell phone ringing and takes off her helmet, the call was from her coworker Hyunjin asking about a new record collection that had arrived and where they were. When she finishes the call and almost puts the helmet back someone stops in front of her.

"I never imagined you were a biker" The person is Jungeun.

"Fun, isn't it," she replies "Certainly one of my best acquisitions as an adult".

"The same with my car, motorcycles are not my type" Jungeun says "you never seem to be safe enough".

"It's a good point, but in compensation you always feel the feeling of being free" Jinsol looks at the girl "Are you busy?".

Jungeun responds by raising her eyebrow "No, I'm free today, I had to sort out some things about graduation, why?".

"Do you want to go somewhere? Today is my break" Jinsoul says.

"And where did you suggest to?" she asks.

Jinsoul pauses to think about somewhere "You know, I haven't been to the beach in months, we could buy some things to eat and have a little beach picnic".

"Are you, Jung Jinsol, asking me out on a date?" Jungeun says.

"It wasn't the intention, but if you want that way" she smiles extending the spare helmet to Jungeun.

"Ok, let's go" Jungeun accepts and sits on the back of the motorcycle holding Jinsol's waist.

-

They arrive at the beach about half an hour down the road, Jungeun didn't lie when she said she didn't feel safe riding a motorcycle, but in that moment holding Jinsol she felt enough to be able to walk several times.

"I think it's cool here," Jinsol says, taking out a cloth she bought along with some snacks and spreading it on the sand.

"Today is a cool weather, don't you think?" Jungeun asks "I think it was years since I came here".

"Years? Jungeun we live about less than an hour from here" Jinsol replies.

"I know" the brunette laughs "But I was so busy thinking about college and work that I ended up depriving myself of those things, and when I had time I just thought about resting".

"I see ... well, now if you need someone to distract you from the boring life, I'm here" Jinsol says.

"Isn't it funny that of all the people at school, you would be the one I would meet years later and give me some support?" Jungeun asks.

"Too funny, I wouldn't have thought of that at the time either" Jinsol blurts out "I still don't understand what made us act that way so that in the end none of us could follow a great academic path of national importance" and the two laugh.

"Jiwoo always said you did this to get my attention".

"Haseul the same, but in that case, you wanted my attention".

They look at each other and laugh.

"I think one of them must be right" Jungeun replies.

"Anything you want to say, Kim Jungeun?".

"What could it be, Jung Jinsol?".

"I don't know, some pent-up love you felt for me during high school" She puts a smug smile on her face "I promise to keep your secret".

"Get off the clouds, Jinsol, we're still in the real world" she laughs.

And again they spend hours talking and only notice when the sun is already touching the ocean.

Jinsol always knew that Jungeun was beautiful, but this time there was something different about her and it wasn't just the golden hour touching her face.

"Don't look at me like that" Jungeun says feeling the look of the tallest one on her.

"Like what?".

"I don't know, just like you're looking at me now".

"You are seeing things where they don't exist" Jinsol gets up and extends her hand to Jungeun "Come, I'll drop you off at your place".

Without realizing it they pack their things and go back the way to where the bike is holding hands and only separate to follow the road.

Jinsol stops in front of Jungeun's house and she gets out of the vehicle.

"Today was a really cool day, thanks" she hands over the helmet "I needed more than I imagined".

"Don't thank me, who made me go to the university was Hyejoo and meeting you was the universe" Jinsol says laughing.

"Will I remember to thank her or pass the message on to Yerim, anything else I can do for you?".

"Actually, yes, I know that by coincidence we will met again but can you give me your number? I don't want to abuse my luck with the universe too much".

Jungeun notes the number in the girl's contacts and says goodbye by kissing her on the cheek.

-

When she gets out of the shower and takes out her cell phone to check the time, she sees a notification from an unknown number.

"Hey, it's Jinsol. Thanks for today :]".

When she finishes reading, she sits on the end of her bed and throws herself backwards, going over everything that happened on her day.

And going back to her school days she thinks about how Haseul was right. In the beginning, Jungeun just wanted to be a good student and make her family proud, but when she met Jinsol and how competitive she was, everything changed.

=

Jungeun and Jinsol are in another of their casual encounters where both seriously suspect that the other is just being too friendly and not that they are really feeling romantic in return.

They're just friends. Who flirt while playing with each other, are always on calls and occasionally hold hands when they are walking somewhere "

They are in a cafe next to Jinsol's work, which was her favorite, and after meeting Jungeun casually on the way out of the supermarket, he insists that the brunette has at least one coffee with her before she ends her rest and exceeds Hyunjin's.

"How are things? Is everything ready for the show?" Jungeun asks taking some of her sweet coffee.

"Yup! Fortunately, everything is going as expected" Jinsol replies "Ther time we will play two or three different songs, you will like it".

"I will?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, you will" Jinsol says convinced "Let's not forget the fact that it will be me singing anyway, so" she smiles and shrugs.

They keep talking for about a few more minutes and it is time for Jinsol to return to her work.

"I'll leave you there and go home, don't worry" Jungeun says "I've been on the back of your harley several times, are you afraid that I'll crash the car before I drop you off at the store?".

"Kinda" Jinsol replies as she picks up her glasses from the table and takes Jungeun's hand to leave the establishment "But I will trust you, I'm in the nick of time anyway"

It is the first time that Jungeun who is leaving Jinsol at work, usually in the most common cases the situation was the opposite.

Everything goes well on the way and when Jungeun parks her car next to the store she looks nervously at the older one.

"Kim Jungeun, why are you looking at me like you want something?" She asks.

"Because I kind of want to" She starts "You must already know about the graduation party, right?" Jinsol nods.

"I would like to know if you want to go with me. It's not like you're my date for the prom, it's just a celebration party and even though you know you're going to go with your friends, I'd like you to be there for me too. But I understand if you're busy- "And she is interrupted by Jinsol taking her hand lightly.

"I will. Thank you for inviting me, it will be a great pleasure" She leaves a kiss on Jungeun's cheek and gets out of the car "see you later" she says leaning out the window and then enters the store.

Jungeun feels her body slowly erupting after the event, Jinsol rarely had this type of action, she did flirt with the brunette often but never faced such attitudes.

=

Days go by and it is increasingly common for Jungeun to spend hours of her day talking to Jinsol for messages and even calls.

"Next weekend we will have another show, I would love you to come" Jinsol says on the phone call.

"Yeojin commented but I was waiting to see if you would invite me" Jungeun laughs "You can wait for me to show up with her and Yerim, and I think Jiwoo this time too, don't worry".

-

This time Jungeun drives to the venue, she is calmly stopped at the red light and increases the sound of her car. She sings Grimes' Oblivion to pass the time.

"see you on a dark night" she murmurs waiting for the lighthouse to open.

In 10 minutes, she is already at the bar where the show will take place, from the entrance she sees Yeojin and Yerim sitting with Jiwoo.

"No VICES members this time? Shocking" Jungeun jokes with them.

"All of them will come with Hyejoo in the van this time, we can only wait" Yerim replies "On the way back home it will be just me and my roommate, what a lonely life".

"What are you saying?" Yeojin looks serious "I am the best company you could wish for, Yerim".

"I know, bestie" She hugs Yeojin "I'm just playing with you. But do you know who's walking around a lot these days?".

At that moment Jungeun can already feel her ear start to redden.

"Jungeun" Yerim replies

"What? With whom?" Jiwoo looks at Jungeun as if her life depends on it.

"Jinsol" Yerim complements.

"WHAT? We work together and you never told me anything about it, Jungeun" Yeojin speaks upset.

"I didn't say it because it's no big deal, we're just talking and sometimes we go out" Jungeun says "Just high school friends who met again".

The three try at all costs to get something out of Jungeun but get nothing but to know about some coffees that went and a ride or two to the other's work or home. Jungeun could feel her feelings getting bigger and bigger for Jinsol, as well as her distrust of thinking that she was not reciprocated by the older one.

As she gets lost thinking about it, she feels two hands close her eyes.

"Guess who is?" The mysterious person asks.

"Let me think, a blonde with a super inflated ego" Jungeun responds and feels the hand loosen, she just didn't expect a surprise when she turned around.

"You only got one thing right, it's a shame that even after so long you still don't recognize me" Jinsol says with a sad tone.

"Did you dye your hair?" Jungeun says still impressed "When was that?".

"This morning, the blonde was about to leave. Did you like it?".

"I loved it, it was beautiful, Sol. It's all black" she laughs.

"It is. Thank you, Jungie". Jinsol answer.

-

The instruments were all set up on stage and the show was about to start.

After playing their entrance as always with more animated lyrics pulled to the rock, it was time to give space to calmer songs.

"This is called Buzzcut Season".

"I remember when your head caught flame" Jinsol starts.

with that all the people present stop a little and start to breathe and enjoy a little more of the show.

Jinsol is singing with her eyes closed and Jungeun can't take her eyes off the now black-haired girl for a moment. It is as if she is mesmerized by the figure in front of her and her voice.

Jungeun wonders what she could have if Jinsol reciprocated her feelings. If they would be happy together and how it would change their lives.

"And I'll never go home again" sings Jinsol "Place the call, feel it start" Haseul and Sooyoung are in the second voice and then it's Jinsol's turn again “Favorite friend" Followed by the joining of Heejin and Hyejoo "And nothing's wrong, when nothing's true "

"I live in a hologram with you" They sing in unison.

“I'm the one you tell your fears to. There'll never be enough of us” Jinsol sings this time looking at Jungeun, as if trying to say something through the song.

And then they repeat the chorus again

"We're all the things that we do for fun" Haseul continues "And I'll breathe, and it goes" Sooyoung and Hyejoo follow "Play along" Heejin sings her part "Make-believe it's hyper real" Sooyoung and Hyejoo continues.

"But I live in a hologram with you." And Jinsol ends the song once again looking in the direction of Jungeun.

Anyone who paid a little more attention in the direction of Jinsol's gaze would realize what was going on, it didn't take the slightest degree of closeness to realize that the, now black-haired, was deeply handed over to Jungeun.

The girls sing a few more songs and end their show once again with huge success.

Yerim calls the other two girls seated to help the girls in the band take their instruments to Hyejoo's van. They congratulate all the VICES girls for today's show, which had been better than expected.

After everyone finished setting up each instrument, organizing it strand by strand, everything was finally complete and they could enjoy the night that remained.

"Wait for me at the table, I'm going to the bathroom quickly to wash my hands" Jinsol says and leaves towards the mentioned place.

-

A few minutes pass and Jungeun realizes that Jinsol has been missing from the table for some time and then decides to look around and see if everything is okay.

The first place she goes is where Jinsol said she would be, in the bathroom. The second she opens the door and calls by the name of Jinsol she witnesses a scene that she would rather never have seen.

Jinsol was with a girl. The one that held the older's neck tightly while kissing her.

"Jungeun" That's all the girl can say as the brunette closes the bathroom door and leaves without seeing what was in front of her.

"Jungeun, wait for me". she tries to reach the other girl "it's not what you're thinking".

"Nothing I'm thinking about" Jungeun says leaving the bar "And who says I'm thinking about something, Jinsol?" she says laughing sarcastically towards the car.

"Listen to me, it's just a misunderstanding" Jinsol tries to explain.

"Look Jinsol, you have nothing to explain to me" she stops in the middle of the empty parking lot "We are nothing, have you forgotten?".

"Nothing?" Jinsol says in disbelief "Are you sure?".

"Yes, Jinsol. That's what you heard" she says as she continues on her way to her car "Nothing. Just like you said years ago".

"Cool. Nice to see that we have the arrogant and pretended Kim Jungeun from high school back" Jinsol replies sharply "It was for this very reason that we didn't work the first time".

Upon hearing what Jinsol said Jungeun turns her feet to face the girl.

"Didn't work for me? Are you, by any chance, listening to what you're saying?" She asks angrily "You know the reason it didn't work out, Jinsol? You said you couldn't go on anymore, don't you remember?".

"I never said it that way, Jungeun" she replies.

"No? Then why didn't you ever come near me the same way after that?" She starts "I never told anyone about this, Jinsol, anyone! You don't know how gratifying it was for me to have this happen in your last year, at least the next one I could be at peace from not seeing your face every fucking day".

"You must think it was easy for me, right?" Jinsol responds with tears in her eyes "Know that it wasn't. I don't know if it was a game for you or just the lust of hiding out with me in some hidden room and leaving as if nothing had happened in the next second".

She lets out the words finally venting things that have been stuck in her throat for years and watches Jungeun start to cry too.

"I fell in love with you, Jungeun. Unfortunately, Jiwoo was right, I did everything to get your fucking attention" she stops to dry her face with the tip of her shirt "And you know why I dropped out? One day you were with one of your friends in the bathroom and I was in a cabin. She slipped things that hurt me so much to hear, and you didn't think to defend me for a fucking second. Do you know how much I protected you from mean comments? Countless times".

"I didn't know you were there at the time" Jungeun tries to answer.

"Yeah, luckily I was". Jinsoul says

"I couldn't defend you for the reason that I was questioning my feelings for you the moment she said it all. I never agreed with nothing that she said, Jinsol" the youngest tries to say "And no, it was never a game with you, I was just afraid ".

"Me too, Jungeun. So, I ended it all as soon as I heard it all. It was hard to have my heart broken before we had something, I didn't want it to happen again" Jinsol dumps everything out feeling lighter.

"Who was that girl?" Jungeun asks.

"I don't know, a crazy drunk who came out of nowhere while she was leaving and pulled me in" Jinsol replies calmly.

"You know what, Jinsol. It was great to see you and live these past two months with you. But maybe we weren't meant to be together" Jungeun says "I'm sorry".

-

Jinsol returns to the bar and everyone at the table asks what happened and where Jungeun was. She says that she would explain another time and that now she would need to go home. Yerim asks if she wanted someone to take her home and she just says that she would like to walk to cool her head. She says goodbye to everyone, on the way out she buys a bottle of beer and leaves the establishment.

On the way home the two go over everything that happened in the last few minutes, the way that everything was going well finally between them and like a snap everything had collapsed once again.

None of her high school friends understood Jinsol and Jungeun's story for sure, only that they always competed for those who got the best grades, had the most honors and was most recognized by everyone. They had always been suspicious of having something more, but nothing had never been exposed or much less commented on by either of the two girls involved.

It really started only with competitiveness, Jungeun finds it interesting the fact that Jinsol is one year ahead of her and Jinsol would like to have someone trying to achieve her excellence in high school. They had frequent contact due to this rivalry and it was possible to see in their eyes that they both loved the attention of others.

\- FLASHBACK - 

One day at a meeting about who would be the school's representative at a state school conference, it was expected that the end result would be between the two candidates and students would always do anything to see the show they would give of arguments to win. This time it was Jinsol. Many cheered for her and others cheered for Jungeun.

Jungeun took advantage of the fact that everyone had been excused from class time and went to one of the meeting rooms available at the school to retrieve her material and the papers she had prepared for the debate.

"You did well" she scares when she hears her competitor's voice.

"I know." Jungeun replies "You too, but you probably got this one because it's your last months in high school".

"Wow, always full of you, isn't it" Jinsol says "How can you keep this character up every day? It's been three years" she says as she sits on the table.

"Character?" she asks smiling.

"Yes, you always did everything to get over me, what's the real reason?" Jinsol replies.

"It's no big deal. Are you thinking about me, Jung Jinsol?" she says approaching where the older one was.

"Not even in your best dreams, Kim Jungeun" she gets up from where she is sitting and stops in front of the girl.

In a fraction of a second they are so close together that you can feel each other's breath on each other's faces.

"So, see you later, Jinsol" she blinks to the tallest and walks away.

When she is near the door Jinsol walks over to her and prevents her from going out. And it's like an explosion, Jinsol pulls Jungeun for a kiss and waits for the girl's reaction, she doesn't move away, unexpectedly she gets even closer to Jinsol. They only separate when they hear the end-of-class siren sound. Jungeun looks at Jinsol who still keeps her eyes closed and leaves a peck on her lips right after she leaves the room.

And they continue with these hidden encounters more and more frequent during and between class times. Once the caretaker almost managed to catch them inside the sports locker room. 

Until one day Jinsoul said that she no longer wanted to continue what they were doing. Jungeun had no choice but to accept what the other girl wanted.

\- END -

=

"Come, get out of this bed, you haven't been out of there for days" Sooyoung says.

After what happened Jinsol was depressed for the rest of the days that it took Haseul and Sooyoung to intervene to shock her friend.

"You know, it's been years since I saw you like this, just once in high school" A with red hair says.

"And coincidentally both times were by the same person, isn't that ironic?" Jinsol says still lying.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Sooyoung asks what the other was talking about.

And Jinsol explains to a friend what had happened and what happened while they were at school.

"Wow, that was a lot of information" Sooyoung replies "And what are you going to do now?".

"Nothing? There's nothing for me to do, Soo" she replies "It's over".

"What about the graduation party?" Haseul asks "Are you going with us?".

"I don't know yet, sorry, Seul" Jinsol replies.

"Okay, take your time. We are here for what you need and when you need it" Haseul says back.

-

"Jungie? Are you okay?" Yeojin asks as the older one takes her home.

"I just haven't been having a good day, honey, don't worry" Jungeun replies.

"Does this have anything to do with Jinsol?" the smallest says.

"Why? How is she?" she asks worried.

"I don’t know, Haseul said she’s been a little off these days, just like you".

And so Jungeun briefly explained what had happened to Yeojin.

"Can I say what I think about?" she asks.

"Go ahead" Jungeun replies.

"You are missing another opportunity, Jungie." Yeojin starts "Look, I know I look like I'm not the best person to talk about this subject, but I want you to hear me, you don't have to agree, just listen" and Jungeun nods

"I understand that you have had such disagreements in the past, but for some cosmic reason or whatever, you have come together again. It does not happen for no reason. You are unhappy and so is she" she pauses looking at Jungeun "You're having the opportunity to fix everything that has already happened and the mistakes that were made, don't lose the one you love by fooling around again ".

"What are you talking about? I don't love her" Jungeun tries to defend herself.

"Sure, and I'm tall enough to be a basketball champion" they laugh "As I said, you don't have to do what I said, just listen and reflect. When you make your decision, I'll be here for you in any of them".

"I love you, Yeojin" she says running a hand through the younger girl's now short hair "Thank you, I'll think about it".

"I love you, too, Jungie".

When Jungeun arrives at her house she thinks non-stop about what Yeojin said to her, deep down she knows that the child was right and that she was once again letting fear consume her and losing Jinsol again, the difference was that this time it was entirely her fault.

=

After so much insistence from Haseul and Sooyoung for Jinsol to accompany them to their graduation party for the last week, Jinsol ended up accepting. After all, it had been weeks since she was down because of Jungeun, it was time for her to face this as the adult she was, even though it hurt, she could do it.

"Cool, I can't do it" she thinks as she enters the room and observes from a distance a well-known silhouette inside a beautiful burgundy dress with some black details next to some girls that Jinsol thinks was her classmates.

Like Jungeun, Jinsol was also fine for the occasion but instead of an elegant dress like the youngest, she wore a nice blazer and a black skirt.

She is not sure if the other girl also saw her as soon as she entered the front door, but she hoped that everything would continue without further contacts so that they would not set up another fight from the past or create another one. Jinsol did like Jungeun, but in the end the brunette was right, maybe it wasn't supposed to be.

They are on the track when the LMFAO's 'Shot' begins to play and Sooyoung pulls her and Haseul to jump in the middle of everyone. Jinsol does not understand how even with heels on foot Sooyoung still had enough strength to dance and jump all night long since Haseul could not say the same, as soon as the smallest passed three glasses of beer she removed her shoes claiming it would be better and none of the two disagreed, they knew how Haseul looked after drinking, especially on celebratory nights like this.

And they believe that this part of the party would be the one with the best songs, several more lively and heavier beat songs played in sequence, Sooyoung said that it was not favoritism, but it is clear that the repertoire selected by the dance group would be the best. In a moment even a circle was opened in the middle of the hall while playing 'Welcome to the Party', several people confident of their dance, or drunk enough, went to the middle to get their cheers from the crowd, as expected Sooyoung was in the middle, she already had performed this same song by her dance company with another classmate, Hirai Momo, they were by far one of the biggest pairs that everyone in that room had seen perform. Both were very popular at the university for that very reason and were fully deserved.

At some point a Latin melody starts to play and automatically everyone gets out of the hiphop mood and sinks into a romantic reggaeton, the song is called 'Robarte Un Beso' by Carlos Vives, at the same moment Sooyooung, who had also removed her heels, pulls Haseul to dance and Jinsol observes how the two even after years, with their high and low moments still felt like schoolgirls falling in love for the first time.

As she watches them dance and sips her drink sitting on a chair that had been tossed in the corner to give them more room to dance, she feels a hand on her shoulder, it was Jungeun.

"Hi, can I take you out to dance to the next song?" The girl in red dress asks.

"Sure" Jinsol gets up and follows her.

The music changes, now it's 'Duele El Corazón' by Enrique Iglesias. They approach the hall with hundreds of people around and Jungeun puts Jinsol's hand on her waist and holds her other hand. Both move minimally to adjust to the rhythm of the music, which surprisingly adapts in a matter of seconds.

The girls don't talk, just enjoy their moment while dancing to the music that was playing and smiling at each other. It was as if nothing had happened in the past few weeks, for a moment Jungeun remembers a similar scene during school days.

\- FLASHBACK -

It was a festival day at school about the different cultures of students who studied there. As soon as the dance performances began, both of them carefully escaped from their group of friends to find themselves in one of their usual place.

"I thought you wouldn't come" Jinsol who was hiding behind the door says pulling her around the waist for a kiss.

"You scared me" Jungeun replies while slapping the girl on the shoulder "I wouldn't, but you were so hot performing that latin music with your friends, the dance part ... chef kiss" she says sighing "So I was forced to come here".

"Really? Good to know," she says, giving Jungeun a little peck. "I did my best just to surprise you".

"And it worked" she laughs approaching to kiss Jinsol.

"Come, I'll teach you" she pulls Jungeun. "First. La mano arriba" she starts to sing and raises the smallest arms "Cintura sola" she lowers her hand to her hip "Da media vuelta" and she turns the girl "Now, you kiss me".

"I don't remember it being in the song" Jungeun holds Jinsol's hands around her waist "But this is a thousand times better".

\- END -

Both suddenly return to reality and none had realized that they spent at least two or three more songs dancing together.

"Jinsol, can we talk?" she says looking at the girl.

"Sure, let's go to my house, it's close to here" she replies "Just let me tell Haseul that I'm going".

Minutes later, Jinsol returns and meets Jungeun as she leaves the party.

They walk all the way in silence, it's not really uncomfortable but they were both thinking what could happen after that. Jinsol sees the conversation as an apology. Jungeun, as her last chance.

As soon as they arrive at Jinsol's apartment, the older question asks if Jungeun would like something to drink or eat, she accepts a glass of water.

"So" Jinsol says "What do you want to talk about?".

"About our last meeting" Jungeun says "I understand that it was all my fault and I would like to portray myself about".

"Jungeun, that's not necessary" Jinsol looks into the girl's eyes "things happen, but it's okay".

"It's not like that, Jinsol" Jungeun gets up from the couch she was on "Look, I need to get things out of me and I need you to hear" she says "You don't have to do anything about it, just listen to me, ok?".

"Okay, go ahead" Jinsol replies.

"First of all, I'm sorry for everything. From school days to our last fight, it somehow served to open my eyes." she starts taking small steps around Jinsol's room as if she takes the courage to say everything she needs "I didn't lie when I said that I had never told anyone about our story, and I think that was one of my biggest mistakes, as well as not to defend you that day in the bathroom, but I was scared, I was practically delivered to you in those days. And at that party when I saw you and I couldn't recognize you "she stops and smiles remembering the moment "I don't know how i didn't recognize you".

"Blond hair, no glasses" Jinsol says laughing.

"Yes, great guesses" she replies "But I don't know, it was like a cosmic thing trying to get us together again, and I think it was my best weeks in recent years, I do have my friends and I live a happy life, but it was like I was complete for the first time in years "she looks at Jinsol who listens carefully to every word" Jinsol, I didn't even know it was broken before you came, I was turned on a automatic life so bad that I stopped caring about me, you know? I only realized this when I lost you for the second time "as she speaks it is possible to see a tear fall from her eyes.

"Jungeun, come-" Jinsol tries to speak but is interrupted by Jungeun's finger rising as a sign to wait her finish "Ok" she sighs.

"I know it took weeks for me to finally understand about this, I was already prepared to move on, but then I saw you enter the hall tonight. I expected your presence, but it took me a while to admit that it would affect me so much. You were beautiful, actually, you look amazing. " she points to Jinsol's outfit "I don't know what gave me when I was finally able to go to you and ask you to dance. You looked so happy dancing with your friends and suddenly I was jealous that I wasn't the one who was making you smile. So I went to you, prepared for any answer, except for a yes" she finally stops taking steps around the place "And you know what I felt when we were dancing together? I felt complete again, Jinsol" She says wiping her tears away now they were happy "So I was sure of everything that someday I was so stupid to not see, I love you, Jung Jinsol".

Jinsol looked at her with an astonished face.

"I know it's a lot to listen to, I understand if you want some time. I just needed to get this out of me and now I feel extremely better" Jungeun says "Now I can go home, thanks and again, I'm sorry for everything, Jinsol".

"Wait, Jungeun, it's my turn to speak" Jinsol says getting up in front of her.

"Oh, ok" She says sitting down and Jinsol accompanies her.

"I don't care about everything that happened, really, it's okay" she starts "I understand how you feel. And honestly, I've been doing everything to forget you for the past few weeks, but the more I try, the more I see you. Be it a simple coffee similar to the one you like or when someone play one of your favorite records in the store, kinda hurts, I won't lie to you "she laughs softly" I wanted so much to talk to you but everything told me it would be better not to do anything, and you deserve to continue your life with someone more focused with a good future and that you love that person and they love you back at least half of what I loved and still love "In that moment Jungeun looks into Jinsoul's eyes "I love you, Kim Jungeun, with all the letters and with all my heart".

For a few seconds they look each other in the eye and it is not clear who leaned first, who pulled the other, but a kiss is suddenly initiated. A kiss in a hurry, as if trying to pass everything they felt at the moment through him.

They begin to exchange kisses more and more fervent, Jungeun pulls Jinsol's neck closer and closer while Jinsol squeezes Jungeun's waist harder and harder.

In a quick movement Jungeun pulls the tallest one over her and takes off her blazer and kisses her again.

"Let's go to the room" Jinsol says, running a hand over Jungeun's back.

Jungeun stops in front of the bed and asks Jinsol to help her with her dress, the older one unzips the garment calmly while she lifts Jungeun's hair and leaves some kisses on her neck and shoulders. As she removes the piece, Jinsol admires Jungeun's body for a moment.

As soon as she gets rid of the dress, Jungeun throws Jinsol sitting on the bed and climbs on her lap kissing the girl's neck "You're so hot" she says slowly next to her ear and in response she feels a tightness in her thigh.

"I am not the one who's almost naked" Jinsol says.

"We can fix this," Jungeun replies.

Jinsol pulls her firmly on her lap, lying in a more comfortable position on the bed and so they go on for hours of the night.

-

The two are in bed wrapped in a scarf hugging each other after what just happened with pieces of their clothes scattered around Jinsol's room.

"I didn't expect my night to end like this" Jungeun says, curling herself further into Jinsol's arms

"Me neither" she laughs kissing the girl's forehead "I love you, Jungeun"

"I love you, Jinsol" she leans over to kiss the other "How will we be now?" she asks nervous with the answer.

"Honestly, I don't know" she looks at Jungeun "I just hope that we can be together, no matter what. Now let's go to sleep, we've been awake for a long time" Jinsol says laughing.

"Can I ask just one more question?" Jungeun says.

"Sure, baby, what?" she stares at Jungeun waiting for the question.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend? This time for real, no hiding or lying" she asks, watching Jinsol's change of expression.

"Are you serious?" she receives a nod from Jungeun in reply "Oh my god, yes?? I mean, YES!" She clings even more to Jungeun "A million times, yes".

They exchange numerous I love you before Jungeun snuggles into Jinsol's arms to finally sleep.

"What are you doing?" Jinsol asks.

"Trying to sleep with you?" she replies confused "Why?".

"I want to celebrate with my new girlfriend" and she advances to Jungeun's neck.

"But weren't you tired?" Jungeus says with irony.

"Not for that, especially now".

And they spend a few more hours awake celebrating in their own way, in whatever way it was, it was certainly possible to feel the love, passion and happiness of being together, in each of the girls that night.


	2. Epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an idea of what happened a few years later, have fun.

Another 5 years pass and this time they go on together and happier than ever. 

Jungeun was doing well in the studio, she already had a good leadership position and Jinsoul now owned the music store where she worked.

They are on their way to Haseul and Sooyooung's wedding with Yeojin and Jiwoo.

"I didn't expect them to last so long as to get married" Jungeun says as he stops at the red light.

"Funny story, it was because of Sooyoung that I found out that Haseul was gay, in fact I already knew, but she was so obvious ... I don't know how Sooyoung was so stupid to let years go by until they were together" Yeojin talks from the back seat of car.

"I always told Jungie that there was something between them and that one day they would end up together, well, it happened" Jiwoo speaking this time.

"I lived every part of that story involuntarily" Jinsol says "There were so many ups and downs, I don't know how I got here" she pouted looking at Jungeun.

"Sure, baby" she takes her girlfriend's hand "You are a true warrior, and now maid of honor, can you handle this?"

"Sure, I'll finally have peace after today" She says with a winning tone in her voice.

-

Upon arriving at the wedding, they meet the other girls. Heejin was still with Gowon and Hyejoo with Yerim. Jungeun thought that they would probably also end up married and with their families formed one day. Jiwoo and Yeojin had finished college and were living to their fullest, none of them wanted to know anything serious until the right person showed up, in the meantime they pooled their savings and left to travel whenever possible. In the last year they had gone to Mexico, they said that even with the time difference it had been one of their best trips.

The VICES girls still played for a while together and on some occasions, they always ended up returning, whether it was a requested performance or a small family reunion.

Jungeun watched Jinsol at the altar next to Sooyoung and rambled on how happy she was with how her life was going, she felt good about her job, with her family, her friends and especially with the person next to her.

-

During the party where the couple was taking their photos in front of the cake, Jinsol sits next to Jungeun and takes her hand while she watches the two friends.

"It was a beautiful ceremony" Jungeun says.

"It was stunning, I'm so happy for them, Jungie" You can see a spark as Jinsol talks about her friends.

"I know, I'm happy for them too" Jungeun lays on Jinsol's shoulder.

"You know, one day it will be the two of us up there" Jinsol says "And all of our guests will be amazed at how radiant we will be".

"Are you saying you want to marry me, Jung Jinsol?" Jungeun looks at her with raised eyebrows.

"I'm saying that I'm going to marry you, Kim Jungeun" Jinsol puts a kiss on his girlfriend's lips "That decision has been made for years".

"Decision by whom? If you don't mind ask" she says.

"By me" she replies calmly "Later on I will keep you informed about more details".

And so, they follow the wedding party.

-

Haseul is on stage thanking the presence of all family and friends and it is possible to see the girls of the band approaching when she makes a sign. "As usual, everyone who knows us knows that in the end everything ends with music, with you on stage, VICES"

The guests warmly applaud each of the five girls present.

"Thank you, guys" Jinsol who's on the microphone "First, Seul, Soo, I love you guys so much, congratulations for today. Second, Ha and Jo family, we finally made it and we're free, it was a long way but we made it" She says and a shower of whistles and screams appear on both sides of the families. "And finally, we are VICES".

Jinsol starts with a familiar guitar melody and gradually they start each instrument.

"Ooooh, woah" they all start.

"Take me to your best friend's house. Roll around this roundabout. Oh yeah" Jinsol and Sooyoung sing.

"Take me to your best friend's house. I loved you then and I love you now" Now and Haseul and Heejin.

"Don't take me tongue tied. Don't wave on goodbye" Now it's Hyejoo's turn.

"Don't" they sing together again.

And so, they follow the music by alternating its parts.

"One, two, three, four" They recognize the voices, it's Yeojin and Yerim who come singing in the middle of the guests "Don't leave me tongue tied. Let's stay up all night. I'll get real high. Slumber party, pillow fight".

"My eyes and your eyes. Like Peter Pan up in the sky. My best friend's house tonight. Let's bump the beats till beddy-bye" Now it's Chaewon and Jiwoo who get up.

"Don't take me tongue tied. Don't wave no goodbye." Jungeun gets up looking directly at Jinsol who is playing with a huge smile looking at her. "Don't take me tongue tied. Don't kiss me goodnight" they sing together.

At that moment Haseul makes a thumbs up to Vivi to let go of the surprise in which she had hidden it from everyone, including her now wife.

"Don't" this time all the members of VICES and the now invited singed their lungs out.

Surprising everyone, a small confetti cannon is triggered by dropping colored ribbons over everyone as if it were at a fest, after all, it was one, and it would certainly be marked on each one there.

Vivi, Haseul's wedding planner had planned every detail carefully, she watched everything go as planned from the back of the hall and was immensely happy for the brides.

"Take me to your best friend's house. Roll around this roundabout. Oh yeah" and they all come together in unison for the rest of the song.

Yeojin goes to near Haseul and Sooyoung. Yerim joins Hyejoo on the drums as Jiwoo coming close behind. Chaewon leaves a kiss on Heejin's cheek and finally Jungeun goes on the stage.

"Don't leave me tongue tied. Don't" They finish now more calmly.

Jungeun leaves a kiss on Jinsol and on the last note everyone who was standing there is also applauded by everyone, there was not a person in that room who was not smiling at that moment and that was all she wanted.

Jungeun was genuinely happy and knew that if it depended on Jinsol, every other day would be like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you made it this far, thank you!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! It is the first time that I write something so beforehand I feel happy for the result, I hope you enjoyed the story too.
> 
> Thank you for your time.


End file.
